[unreadable] The overall goal of this project is to develop new technology: a working prototype catheter whose tip is remotely magnetically deflectable for use in the endovascular interventional MR environment. Several other goals are subsidiary to this, including: the development of catheter materials which are safe and compatible with the MR environment, the development of a plasma vapor deposition and laser photolithography technique which will allow reproducible synthesis of catheters tipped with copper coils in three orthogonal axes, the development of passive or active methods for visualizing the catheter tip, three dimensional navigation of the prototype catheter in vitro in vascular phantoms within a clinical MR scanner, and measurement of heating within the catheter and surrounding simulated vasculature. If successful, the prototype created in this project would be reproducible and behave predictably under a given set of conditions. [unreadable] [unreadable]